Picture Perfect
by Diger
Summary: Ginny and Harry are married, the war is over, but when Harry is keeping secrets from Ginny and everyone else will a new war begin, will Ginny and Harry's marriage last?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Ginevra Potter

Twenty one year old Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter was sitting at her kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. It was nearly two am and her small house, located in Hogsmeade, was empty as usual. Her husband, Harry James Potter, was an aurror for the Ministry of Magic, and he hadn't gotten home before 5am, sometimes not at all, for over a year.

Though Harry was a very important person in the aurror office, it was no excuse for them to be keeping him at work so long. The Ministry worked him hard, but not as hard as he insisted they did. Ginny was beginning to worry, and each new fight or row between her and her husband just intensified her worry.

Sometimes, when he arrived home while she was still awake, and she would ask him why he had been at work so long, he would simply explain some new project that the office had him doing to ensure that the Death Eaters were truly finished with. He'd explain some complicated reason for the project taking so long. Everything seemed perfectly believeable and well thought out, but that was just what made Ginny think that something was up. She really truly wanted to believe her husband, but she just couldn't, and she didn't have the slightest clue as of why.

Ginny's performance at work was starting to slip, because she was staying up so late waiting for Harry to come home from work. He insisted that everything was fine and she needn't wait up for him. She wanted more than anything to believe him. Ginny was a pro quiditch player for Puddlemoore United. She played the seeker position, because everyone knew she was much better at the position than her preferred, chaser.

Her quiditch bag was on the chair next to her. Inside was her uniform, boots, and gloves, a picture of Harry that she kept in her pocket during games, and the snitch she caught at her first world cup game, 3 years prior, and that Harry had been able to get from work and give to her for her birthday last year. The picture had been taken by Colin Creevy the day before their wedding at Ron's house, and Harry looked as nervous as hell, Ginny guessed that that was part of the reason she loved the picture so much. When she doubted Harry, she just had to look at that picture to remember that even if he didn't love her anymore he had at one time.

As all these thoughts ran through her head time passed by slowly. It was 3:15am the next time she checked the clock. 'I better get to bed' she thought 'after all I have practice for the cup tomorrow,' with that she got up, placed her cup by the sink and went upstairs to change and go to bed.

Once she had changed into her blue and red plaid p.j. bottoms and one of Harry's undershirts, (she loved the way they smelled) she instinctly got in her side of the bed, 'Not like it matters' she often thought 'it's not even likely that he'll be home before I get up in the morning anyway.'

Ginny went back to her thinking. She went over every single little detail of her glorious small simple wedding before she fell asleep, dreaming of the best day of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Actually Home

Ginny got up at 7am like she always did. She hadn't gotten enough sleep for months though, so she was finding it harder and harder to get up so early every morning. She rolled over to find that there was indeed someone else in the bed with her. Harry was actually home, but it wasn't likely that he'd wake up before she left, or be home when she got back.

Suddenly she remembered something Harry had taught her shortly after they had gotten married. 'If you want to see what someones thinking, but they don't want you too, wait until they are unconcious ok. Its alot easier and safer than trying to do it when they can easily block their minds' 'Ha' Ginny thought 'Never thought I'd have to use your tricks to figure out what was going on with you' she thought. She had thought that thinking that might cheer her up a little, but it just made her feel worse.

Ginny started to concentrate solely on Harry. After a minute she could truly HEAR what he was thinking.

"You bastard" said one part of Harry's mind.

"I'm just trying to protect her" said another.

"How could you do something like this, you love her remember!" came the first voice.

"I don't want to see her hurt" came the second.

"So you're not seeing her hurt, but does that mean she isn't hurt, you're hurting her by not being there for her and with no good explanation"

The second voice did not come.

"You're denying it, but she's hurting now, no matter what you say or do to 'protect' her as you say"

"I don't want her to feel the need to help with this" the second voice finally replied.

"No, but I don't think you'd rather she left you, do you?"

"No of course not" the second voice said quickly sounding offended.

"Ok then, tell her the truth, but make sure she knows she can't help, you want to keep her safe, tell her that"

Harry started to stir. "Damn it" Ginny said quietly, quickly grabbing some clothes so she could go shower.

About 20 minutes later she was out of the shower and dressed in a light blue skirt and a black blouse, she liked to wear nice clothes. The rest of her team didn't understand, she was just going to have to change out of them as soon as she got to practice.

She went downstairs into the kitchen to make some breakfast and was surprised to see Harry sitting at the counter drinking coffee and reading the _Daily Prophet_. "What are you doing here" she found herself saying before she could think.

Harry looked up from his coffee surprised. "I live here remember" he said in a surprisingly cheerful tone.

"Sorry I just meant, what are you doing here now, aren't you needed in the office?"

"Nah they gave me the day off" Harry replied folding up the paper and motioning for her to sit down.

"I can't I have to eat and get some coffee before work" she said trying to make any excuse to get away before she had to sit and actually talk with the person she loved the most but thought had betrayed her.

"Please I'll even make you breakfast, goodness knows how long its been since I've done something nice for you, its long overdue"

Ginny sighed and sat down. "Okay but make it quick ok I can't be late we have a very important practice today, World Cup's in two weeks after all" Ginny was mad at herself again for letting her undying love for the man lead her to foolishness.

Harry mentally kicked himself. He hadn't even known that Ginny's team had made it to the world cup. He stood up and went to see what they had that he could make for her. He felt so bad for not telling her what was going on. He was afraid that she would leave him soon. "What do you want to eat beautiful?" he asked.

Ginny grinned, she hadn't been called beautiful for a while. 'No stop Ginevra' she thought 'he's cheating on you remember' "Uhmm..." she said awkwardly "I don't know I don't usually have time to eat breakfast" she said half truthfully. Harry had always been the one to cook breakfast, she did lunch and dinner. So when he had stopped being home she just didn't eat because she didn't really have time to make breakfast in the morning and make it as good as Harry had.

"How about an omlette?" he asked.

"Sure" she said simply, it did really sound good.

Harry got out eggs and cheese and some bacon and ham and sausage. He took out a frying pan and got to work. "Want some coffee?" he asked while letting the omlette cook.

"Sure" she said again.

Harry was searching desperately for something to talk about that didn't involve work, but it seemed as if thats all they knew about each other lately. Suddenly he came up with an idea. "How're your parents doing?" he asked. Family was one of the most important things to Ginny, that he knew.

"They're great." Ginny said not sounding as awkward anymore "Actually mum flooed yestarday to ask if we could come over to dinner tonight" she was glad her mom had picked the one day when Harry was home so that she wouldn't have to go alone, or not at all.

"Oh yeah" Harry said starting a cup of coffe for Ginny and checking on the omlette.

"Yep and Fred finally asked Angelina to marry him on tuesday"

"Really?" Harry said loosening up. Most of the tension was gone from the room.

"Yeah he took her to see a Chudley Cannons game and then took her to dinner. He proposed after they were finished eating"

"Sounds like Fred having to eat before doing something as important as that" They both laughed. Everyone knew that Fred and George were constantly hungry.

"How about George hows he doing?" Harry asked putting the omlettes on two plates and bringing them to the table.

"As good as mum could have hoped" Ginny said "He still isn't doing to well though"

"Wouldn't expect him too having just lost his wife and son" Harry said bringing Ginny her coffee and then sitting down to eat.

"Yeah, they didn't deserve what happened to them it wasn't fair that little Brandon died, he was only 2 years old."

"And poor Kath" Harry said "She was the light of George's life wasn't she?"

"Yeah she was" Ginny said taking a bite of her omlette. "I guess thats taught our family, especially dad about how horrible those muggle cars actually are"

"They're not that dangerous most of the time Gin" Harry said seriously. The tension returning.

Ginny didn't argue with him. "But the good thing is he's moving on, its really slow, but at least its happening"

"Yeah" was all Harry said "How about the others.?"

"Well last I heard Bill's still working for Gringotts, and Charlie has finished his aurror training, he should start working with you sometime next week."

"Thats awesome I've been wondering when he was going to get done with his training, I've already requested him to be my partner so..."

"Yup and Rons quiditch team was doing great until last week, he didn't look at me for like an hour after the game." Ginny laughed "He's still surprised every time I play him and win"

Harry laughed too. "Yeah he's always thought so much of himself, but when you get him around something he can't do or take then he gets hillarious"

Ginny finished her omlette and coffee. "Well I'd better get to practice she said as she put her dishes in the sink and grabbed her bag off the back of the chair she had been sitting at.

"Do you mind if I come and watch?" Harry asked. He missed being around his wife and he truly wanted to spend some time with her today.

"Sure" Ginny said surprised. 'Hmmm...' she thought 'all of the sudden he wants to be around after going a year without watching a single one of my practices or games. I wonder what he's up to'

"Great just let me grab my jacket real quick" he said after putting his dishes in the sink. He headed out of the kitchen, but stopped right next to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you" he whispered as he walked into the hall to grab his leather jacket.

Five minutes later Harry was sitting in the stands of the local quiditch pitch where Ginny's team practiced, and Ginny was down in the locker rooms changing. Once again her teamates didn't understand why she was dressed so nicely but no one actually said anything to her. They all asked if things between her and Harry had gotten any better, and they were surprised when she updated them on what all had happened that morning.

The team were the only people she told about her marriage problems. She had tried to tell Ron and Hermione once but their responses hadn't helped at all. "Thats marriage Ginny," Hermione had said "You have to fight every once and a while" what Hermione didn't understand was that they were fighting constantly even though he was hardly ever home. Ron had said "He's got a lot going on right now, bet you anything things will get better soon."

As Ginny walked onto the pitch quite distracted she almost hit Oliver Wood on the head with her broom. "Sorry Oliver" she said "I'm just a little distracted this morning"

"Well you better pull it together" OIiver said "Todays practice is not one you want to be distracted during."  
"Harry was right" Ginny had whispered to Jennica a chaser on the team "this was the worst team to join, not because of the actual team or anything, but the captain."

Jennica laughed as they mounted their brooms and got ready for practice, their equipment manager, Robbie, let out the balls and they scrimaged. During these scrimages they only ever let out one of the bludgers, but it was just as hard, because their teams beaters were always trying to aim for her, it kinda made a little sense though seeing as the beaters were her older brothers. Ginny caught the snitch about 10 times before Oliver decided to call it a day. "Good practice guys" he called as they were all getting ready to leave. "We'll win the cup for sure"

Ginny got dressed and put all her things in her bag. She took a second glance at the picture of Harry before stowing it away in the bag. Jennica saw her and sighed "I'm so sorry Gin" she said "Harry just doesn't understand at the moment how crazy he is for not loving you, but he will" she said a mischevious grin on her face.

Ginny smiled "Thanks Jenny" she said "Hey do you want to come to lunch with us, it would be a real big favor seeing as I haven't really known what to say to Harry without getting in a fight"

"I can't Gin" she said sadly "I'm really sorry I wish I could, but my mums is going to kill me if I don't come over, I haven't been able to since Christmas and she's going to freak if I put it off any longer."

"Ok I understand" Ginny said "But how about tomorrow, come to lunch with me tomorrow, we can invite some of the other girls to come along" Ginny hadn't been able to hang out with her friends for almost a month seeing as she'd been helping her brother cope with the loss of his wife and son, and she herself was trying to cope with losing her sister in law and nephew both of which she had adored.

"Ok but lets make it just you, me, 'Mione, and Angelina ok" Jennica said.

"Got it, plus we all still have to see that gorgeous ring my brother gave her"

"Oh yeah she was telling me about it yestarday, she flooed and told me all about how he proposed to her...you wouldn't think of Fred as the romantic, but he really is from what I heard"

"Nah he isn't really" Ginny said knowing that Fred was standing just around the corner and could hear everything she said "He was just pretending to because he didn't think Angie would say yes otherwise" Ginny had known exactly what was coming when Fred came around the corner and hit her upside the head with his bag.

"Hey" she squealed "don't make me hex you, you'll regret it"

"Oh well" Fred said "you've never done any permenent damage"

"Ok well see you tonight Fred I have to go Harry's waiting for me" Ginny said packing up the last of her things.

"Wait he's actually here, I thought he was never home" Fred said sounding surprised.

"Yeah well he took the day off so I am in for a very weird and awkward day by the looks of it" Ginny said.

"Ok well if he's to horrible just tell me tonight and me and George will take care of it" Fred said.

"Ok well see you later, oh and Fred tell Angie I said hi"

"Will do, see you tonight sis" Fred said and then apparated, home as Ginny guessed. Ginny walked out of the locker rooms and saw that Harry was standing on the pitch waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I 'm Yours

"Hey beautiful" he said grabbing her bag from her and holding her hand as they walked off the pitch "So what do you want to do today, I'm all yours until Tuesday morning"

"Really" Ginny said happily, for a moment she forgot what was going on between them. 'See Gin this is what love does to you' George had told her just a week ago.

"Really, now what do you want to do?"

"Well we could go stop by Ron and Hermione's place and ask if they want to come to lunch with us" Ginny suggested, it was nearly 2pm and she was starving as she usually was after a practice with Oliver.

"Sounds like a good idea" Harry said and then stopped where they were ready to apparate.

"Actually on second thought" Ginny said "why don't you go ask 'Mione and Ron to come to lunch while I go home take a quick shower and put my stuff away"

"Ok" he said sounding slightly disappointed. He kissed her lips softly and then her forehead before disapparateing.

Ginny sighed before apparateing home herself. She took a quick shower, afterwards using a quick dry spell on her hair. She then aparated over to Ron and Hermione's flat where Harry was sure to be waiting for her. She stood outside the door and knocked twice. She was about to leave and look for Harry elsewhere when Hermione opened the door. "Oh hey Ginny" she said letting her in. Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with Ron drinking and joking about something or other Ginny and Hermione sat with them and she made an attempt to follow their conversation, without much luck.

So while Harry and Ron and Hermione all talked Ginny sat there staring off into space thinking about...well she wasn't really sure, it was just one of those times where she was sure she was thinking about something but she wasn't sure what. Eventually she became aware of someone talking to her.

"Ginny baby are you alright?" she heard Harry saying.

"Oh what?" Ginny asked shaking her head back into reality.

"Ron was just asking how practice went today" Hermione said.

"Oh...practice...practice was great as usual today, almost got knocked off my broom several times by Fred and George and I caught the snitch without even really thinking about it, business as usual"

"Business huh?" Ron asked "I can remember a time when you actually had fun playing quidditch"

"Yes well now I do it for a living and can win without really even thinking, so it's lost a bit of the glory" Ginny sighed. It was true that she had been losing interest in her job, mainly because it used to be something both Harry and Ginny had fun with, Harry would fly with her on the weekends, and come to all her games, sometimes a practice.

"Are you okay Ginny?" Harry asked again looking into his wife's eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired" Ginny replied half truthfully.

"Ok" Harry replied disbelievingly "Well it is getting kind of late, do you want to go home and take a nap before we go to your mums for dinner?" he asked.

"No you stay here, but I think I will go home, I will see you guys later." Ginny got up and apparated to the small flat she called home. Once she was there she lay down on the couch and fell asleep unaware of the time.

Sometime later, Ginny was still asleep when Harry apperated into the room. He saw Ginny asleep on the couch and sighed. He walked over and lifted her head sitting down and placing it in his lap. He ran his hands through her silky red hair. "I'm so sorry Gin" he said "I really am" he sounded so sincere if only Ginny was awake. He sat there stroking her hair for 20 minutes before remembering what he was there for. He leaned down to Ginny's ear and whispered "Morning Ginny, beautiful time to rise and shine"

She woke up and yawned. "What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"About 8pm" Harry answered.

"Damn it" Ginny said jumping off the couch "We're late for mum's dinner." Ginny went into the kitchen to look for her purse.

Harry followed Ginny into the kitchen. He didn't give a damn about the dinner as long as Ginny was happy. "Gin we really don't have to go" Harry said "I'm sure your mother would understand, you've had a long day, actually a long week"

"Well it's not my goddamn fault I've had a long week. Your the one who has decided not to come home till 6am every day" she practically screamed.

"Come on Ginny you don't have to wait up for me" Harry said loudly.

"No Harry I don't have too, I want too, some girls like to see their husbands, I guess that's an absurd idea to you" she shouted still looking for her purse "That's what you do when you love someone Harry, you want to be around them, so it makes me wonder if you love me" she said finally finding her purse and apperating to the Burrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Katherine and Brandon

Harry stood there and stared at the spot where his wife had disapeered. "Goddamnit" he sweared disapperating after her. He arrived on the front step of the Burrow, knowing his angry wife was already inside. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. After a moment he heard someone coming to the door. Bill answered and Harry could hear laughter from inside.

"Hey Harry" Bill said smiling "Come on in everyone else is already here."

"How you doing Bill?" Harry asked coming inside.

"Good and you" Bill replied as the two of them headed for the kitchen where the rest of the Weasleys most likely were.

"I'm alright" Harry said as they entered the kitchen and he noticed Ginny sitting at a small table with Angelina and Hermione, the rest of the Weasley boys were sitting at another table drinking and joking. Mrs. Weasley was at the stove cooking and Mr. Weasley was sitting at the counter reading a newspaper. Harry headed with Bill over to where the guys were drinking. When he sat down Ron slid him a firewhisky and asked him what Ginny and him had been fighting about, appearently Ginny had made a seen when she arrived and everyone immediatly knew that the two of them had had a fight. The rest of the usual chaos was absent so Harry guessed that the Weasley grandkids were not aloud to come to tonights dinner.

"Oh it wasn't really that big of a deal everything will be fine by the end of the night" he said wanting to get away from the topic.

"Thats only because you will be drunk and she will have to take care of you" Ron joked, everyone laughed. Harry did have the tendency to drink a lot when he was in a fight with Ginny, it just showed everyone how much he hated her being mad at him, but the only thing about that was Ginny just got angrier when she had to take her drunk husband home and take care of him like he was a two year old.

Ginny stole a quick glance at Harry. "Oooh he makes me so mad" she said angrily.

"What happened this time?" Angelina asked.

"Probably the same thing as usual" Hermione said "Harry probably got home late and then told her she didn't need to wait up for him, she explained that she wanted too and that thats what people do when they love someone and then she probably apperated here"

'How does she do that?' Ginny thought.

"So...?" Angelina asked.

Ginny just nodded, acknowledging that Hermione was right.

The conversation switched, though Ginny was no longer paying any attention whatsoever. She was staring at the empty seat at the table where all the girls usually sat, and the empty high chair in the corner. The evidence of Katherine and Brandon was still as clear as anything, but the good thing was everyone else in her family was moving on faster than she was, excluding George.

Katherine had been Ginny's best friend out of all her sister-in-laws. She had often had Katherine and Brandon over for lunch or they would come to her games to cheer her on. How come the one person who understood Ginny had died when she needed her most? She also felt bad for her brother. George had been so excited about having a son and was already trying to teach him how to play quiditch.

What happened to Katherine and Brandon was tragic. They had been headed over to Ginny's flat one afternoon and Ginny hadn't known they were coming, because if she had she would have told them to floo instead of using the muggle way which was extremely dangerous at the time. Katherine had been driving for only 5 miles from their place when it happened. They were hit head on by a car nearly twice as big as them. Brandon died instantly but Katherine was able to hold on for a few hours. She was taken to a muggle hospital and then George was able to get her moved to St. Mungos. It was here that she died, nearly 20 hours after the accident happened. George had been devistated and was only now beginning to recover from the shock of losing his son and wife.

"Gin...Ginny you alright" Hermione was saying.

"Oh...what...yeah I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now" Ginny said shaking her head back into reality.

"I know Gin, none of us like fighting" Angelina said.

"Its not that" Ginny sighed looking at the empty chair where her best friend should've been sitting.

"Oh" Hermione said "We know Gin, Kat should be here, I would switch with her in an instant. She was the best person, and I think I can speak for all of us on this, that any of us has ever had the honor to meet" Angelina and Ginny nodded.

"It's just not the same you know" Ginny said "She was the one who always made sure I was ok when Harry and me were fighting, or when he was on an assignment and I was alone. She was the big sister I never had" Ginny felt tears running down her cheeks, "And poor little Brandon, he was only two years old"

Angelina rubbed Ginny's back and then looked over at the guys and sighed. George had seperated himself from the group and was standing in front of the highchair as if his son were going to just appear there any second. Hermione followed Angelina's gaze. "Poor George those two were the best things that ever happened to him, I don't think he'll ever move on"

"I don't think he should" Ginny said.

"Well come on explain" Angelina said after a moment of silence.

"I don't think he should move on, he should just become...I don't know how to word this, he should just...just find a way to be happy without forgetting one good thing about Kat and Brandon" the girls took a moment to think about this idea before saying anything.

"That's a good idea Gin" came a voice from behind them. George had now migrated to them and was staring at the place where Katherine would have been sitting. "I understand why Kat thought so highly of you"

"Well she should have thought more highly of herself" Ginny said "she was the best person in any of our lives"

"Thanks Ginny, you don't know how much that helps" George said.

"Oh I think I do" Ginny said surprised at how much better _she_ was feeling.

"Ok people" Her dad called from the kitchen counter where he was sitting. The newspaper was now folded on the counter "before we eat, we need to hold a few moments of silence for two very loving people who tragically couldn't be here" They all knew that it was Katherine and Brandon Mr. Weasley was talking about. Everyone quieted down and looked at one of the two empty places where those two who were now gone should've been. Ginny looked over at George and saw that his face was tear stained, then realised that hers was too.

After they sat there for a few minutes no one could bear to stare at the two empty seats any longer, but still no one talked. It was as if they were waiting for Brandons giggle before they would talk again, or hear Katherine reasuring Ginny that everything between her and Harry would be alright. They all knew that the loss of these two wonderful people had made them become better people themselves, and to Ginny that was sad, that someone truly amazing had to die before their family could change for the better.

Soon everyone was eating and talking again, but there was an eerie feeling to the air without Brandon laughing or crying for his dad, without Katherines reasuring smile, Ginny still felt silent tears running down her face as she finished with her dinner.

The guys continued to laugh and drink, but still George did not join them. He moved from staring at Katherines place to Brandons place and back several times before saying goodnight to everyone and heading home. Normally, Katherine would have to drag George out of the house before he would go home, but, also, normally he would've been drinking with the other guys and laughing and joking, maybe even pull out some fireworks.

Harry was about to start on his third glass of Firewhisky when he stopped himself. 'No' he thought 'you are not doing any more harm to Ginny today.' then he placed down the glass walked over to the girls and looked at Ginny. It was late and he was sure that she was just waiting for him to get drunk before she went home. She wouldn't leave him here to embarass her in any way.

"Hey Ginny" Harry said "Can I talk to you for a minute."

"Yeah" Ginny said obviously trying to figure out if he had been drinking or not. Harry put out his hand and helped her up, then he led her upstairs and into the room she had called her own not that long ago in thought. Harry sat down on the bed and scooped her onto his lap. Ginny was obviously surprised. He never sat with her like that, unless she was asleep. There had been a time when that was different. They had been so close when they first got married that they were always sitting like that.

Ginny looked up at Harry's face. "What the hell is going on here" was what her face said, but she said nothing.

"Ginny, I'm so so sorry, you don't know how sorry I am" he said sincerely "I love you more than anything and I hate to think that I have made you this miserable for a whole year."

Ginny's face turned from confused to angry. "Ginny I want you to understand what's really going on."


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note: I'm glad you guys like my story! I wasn't going to post another chapter until after new years, but since I have a few people who are actually interested in it, the next chapter or two will be up within the day, and the first four will be edited very soon. Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad someone's actually reading this story.

opungo: Just wait and see, there will definitely be more about George and Katherine and Brandon, I'm actually thinking about starting another fic for them. So watch out for it.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Truth

"What?" Ginny asked "What's really going on?" her face was red and her nostrils were close to flaring. She was so frustrated with Harry that she didn't know what to think. What was going on that he needed to tell her so badly, and was it something good, or bad?

"Ok" Harry said thinking he was making at least a little progress, "I'm sure you remember when we went to Azkaban for reasons unknown?" he asked.

"Of course" Ginny fumed. He had dragged her up there over a year ago soon after their marriage. Of course back then they were happy so she hadn't really gave it that much thought and had just decided not to argue with her husband and go.

"Well you also would remember seeing the Malfoys?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Ginny snarled, now growing impatient.

"Please be patient Gin, I know that you're angry at me, but you have to know that this is hard to tell you, I don't want to hurt you" he said with a bit of hurt in his own voice. That was a sound Ginny hadn't heard for a while, it let her know that he really was having a hard time saying whatever it was he had to say.

"Fine" Ginny said not letting up her harsh tone. She didn't want him to think she was that big of a sucker.

"Ok then" Harry said "As I was saying, when we saw the Malfoys locked up in Azkaban, Draco said something to you. Do you remember what it was?"

"No" Ginny said quickly, but after thinking for a minute she remembered "Wait...yes...he said...he said that...that he'll get Mr. Potter yet, and that if he had to he'd kill me too, that he didn't want his masters hard work to go to nothing. He also said that if Sirius could break out of Azkaban then he could too" She remembered how crazy Draco Malfoy had looked and when he looked into her eyes she almost felt bad for him. There were no hope in the eyes of an Azkaban Prisoner.

"Yes he did indeed." Harry said "He wasn't wrong about that last part Gin, he has escaped. About a year ago, a group of about 15 death eaters that were in Azkaban escaped. They didn't let anyone know because they had just gotten used to not having to worry. For once they knew they were safe from Voldemort" he paused to let Ginny respond but she didn't so he just continued. "They wanted some experienced aurrors on the case, so obviously I was one of the first people they asked. The escaped Death Eaters have gone over to America and are starting a war against the wizards, and even muggles there. Gin I wanted to keep you out of harms way, I didn't want you to feel the need to help. They asked me if I would ask you to come along and I said no because you are to precious to me for me to just let you go and fight. I don't know what I would do with myself if you were hurt. I can't lose you" Harry looked down into his wifes eyes, really looked into her eyes for the first time in months. "God Gin, you are the most gorgeous woman in the world you know that?"

"No, I'm not." Ginny said like that made it final. She wouldn't say anything else. She was not going to just give into him like that, not after he kept something that big, that important, a secret from her for over a year.

"Come on baby, please don't do this, I need your support here, your the only thing keeping me from doing something insane like everyone wants me to."

"Me" she laughed "You didn't seem to care about me earliar, or last week, or Monday night even! You didn't care about me enough to support me at any of my games, and you didn't care when I needed support when Kat and Brandon died, oh did you even know they died? I wouldn't know your never home anymore!" Ginny said first sounding maniacle and then bursting into tears. "I need you around Harry, I can't do this anymore if you aren't"

"Gin please, just listen to me!" Harry said wiping her tears off her face "I try to be there for you I really do, its just everyone in the Ministry is counting on me" he sighed "I guess its my curse"

"Screw the Ministry Harry" Ginny cried "I can't do this anymore, I just can't!" she wiped the back of her hand over her face to get rid of the tears.

"Gin, no, please" Harry pleaded. He didn't know what he would do if Ginny left him, "I'm able to be here for a couple of days, but I have to go back on Tuesday next week. Please Gin, don't leave me. I...I can't lose you, not again" They both knew what he was talking about, thoe most of her own family and all of her friends would have no clue. Harry and Ginny had gone out once in her fifth year, then again in her seventh. During her seventh year, though, no one knew about it but Ron and Hermione. Towards the end of the year Ginny dumped him because she had seen him with Cho, he hadn't really been cheating on her, but how was he supposed to make Cho go away without letting her figure out about him and Ginny.

"You made me go through a full year of thinking you didn't care anymore Harry, and then I find out why and am shocked to find out that you haven't been cheating on me, that its worse than that, Harry how come you couldn't tell me this!" she had stopped crying now, but she was screaming at him.

"You thought I was cheating on you?" Harry asked amazed at how bad he had obviously hurt her. He held her closer. "Ginny I would never want to be with anyone but you, got that?" he asked.

At Harry's reaction, Ginny had started to calm down. And when he tightened his hold on her she loosened up and rested her head on his shoulder. Taking in his almost forgotten sent. "Its been over a year since you've been this close to me" she said quietly, wrapping her arms around him.

"That's not entirely true" he whispered into her hair "Just not while you were awake. He kissed her forehead, and then her lips, and her forehead again.

Ginny let go of Harry, she got up and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I bet you anything everyone's waiting for us to return" Harry stood up, but wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Can't we just stay here?" he asked his head on top of hers.

"As much as I miss you, and miss this, my family _is_ waiting for us, most likely right outside the door" she said quietly.

"Alright alright" he said and let go of her. He kissed her once more, what was meant to be a quick kiss, but it deepened. After a moment they broke apart.

Ginny sighed "Come on" she said heading for the door. His kiss lingering on her lips. Sure enough when they got to the door it was to find that several people were hurrying down the hall. When they got back into the kitchen, the only ones who looked like they hadn't been eavesdropping were Hermione and Angelina. Ginny laughed as everyone hurried to look like they hadn't noticed Harry and Ginny coming downstairs, failing dismally. They both seperated to their different groups and spent the rest of the evening stealing glances at each other while talking laughing, and drinking.

After a little while Hermione noticed Ginny and Harry looking at each other lovingly. "Things back normal then" she asked.

"As normal as possible with Harry Potter" Ginny smiled "but thats what I've always liked about him I guess." she smiled. 'What don't I like about him' she thought.

'Well lets see here, theres the fact that I snore' she heard Harry thinking at her.

'Damnit Harry why do you always have to do that' she thought back.

'I thought you liked everything about me' he replied. She grinned.

"Great he's thinking at her again" Ginny heard one of her brothers sigh.

"We can't even tell what they're saying to each other that way" said another.

Harry laughed and said "Well thats the whole point isn't it? And I don't think you want to know what your little sister is thinking at the moment" he teased, but the boys expressions turned to those of horror and Harry laughed again.

At about 1am they finally decided it was time to end the party, or at least with her family. Ginny said goodbye to everyone in her family. Harry leaving before her because he was too tired and wanted to "Get some sleep" as he told her family, Ginny knew better than that and hurried home. When she got there he was lying on the couch in the living room obviously waiting for her to get there.

Harry stood up and picked something off the coffee table. He walked over to her, one hand behind his back. When he reached her he kissed her softly and pulled a small box out from behind his back. He handed to her and she smiled. It had been something they used to do when they first got married, get each other random gifts and give them to each other at the most random times.

Ginny opened the box to see a beautiful neclace with a silver heart shaped pendant on it. "Oh Harry it's beautiful. You really didn't have to" she said.

"I think I did" Harry said "I've been an overprotective bastard and I really need you to know that I care" he said hugging her and kissing her again. Ginny put the necklace down and kissed him.

"I'm glad you're finally back Harry. I've missed you." Ginny said. She was glad that Harry seemed almost back to normal now. .

A/N: Well there you go. Chapter five. If you really want me to put up another chapter soon you should review! Because reviews inspire me. You know I could use some criticism not every review has to be people who liked it. Give me something to improve on people. Merry Christmas everyone!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Back to normal, or as much as possible with Harry Potter.

Ginny woke up the next morning, though she did not open her eyes. She could feel the weight next to her on the bed shift. She smiled, it felt so good to know that all that she had been thinking for the last year wasn't true, so for now she was just going to hide the truth from herself. The truth was almost worse than her suspicions.

She opened her eyes and turned to face Harry. He had his elbow propped up on the pillows and was looking at her. When Ginny looked at him he smiled. "Morning stranger" Ginny whispered, scooting closer to him. She felt his arm wrap around her, and his lips met hers.

"Morning beautiful" he replied, just as quietly as they broke apart. Ginny didn't want to move, she wished she could stay in this position for the rest of her life.

"Oh shit" Ginny said as realisation hit her. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Uhm...about 9 o'clock" Harry said groggily.

"Shit" she said again. She hurried and got out of bed. Pulled on her bath robe and slippers and hurried into the bathroom to take a shower. When she returned to her bedroom it was to see that Harry had gotten up and she could smell that he had started breakfast. She hurried and pulled on a pair of hip hugger jeans, and a t-shirt, because none of her nice clothes would look nice that quickly, and went downstairs. She noticed that Harry had also grabbed all her quiditch things, and had them sitting on the counter. She smiled as her husband turned from the stove to look at her.

"Sorry you woke up late love." Harry said "I forgot you still had practice today"

"So did I" Ginny replied "but if I'm there much later I won't have it tomorrow" Ginny grabbed the cup of coffee that had obviously been set out for her.

"Oh come on Oliver wouldn't do that, would he?" Harry asked finishing making the pancakes he was working on and putting them on a plate for her. He slid the plate to her across the counter and then fixed his own. They sat down at the table and ate quickly. When Ginny was done she put her dishes in the sink, Harry followed in suit. Then she grabbed her bag smiled at Harry, gave him a quick kiss and then apparated into the locker rooms. Her team had obviously waited long enough and were already out on the field. Ginny quickly changed into her quiditch robes and sprinted onto the pitch with her broom, she mounted and flew over to Oliver.

"Where the bloody hell have you been" he shouted at her.

"Sorry Oliver" she said "I had a bit of a long night, you know lots of things going on what with my family, and Harry finally being home" she then sped off in search for the snitch, which had just been let out by Robbie.

After she had already caught the snitch five times, Fred and George flew over to her both with questioning looks on their faces. "Why were you so late Gin?" Fed asked.

"Yeah, you've never been late for a practice, not even when..." George couldn't finish his sentence, but Ginny understood what he meant. She had never been late for any practice, small or big in importance, not even the day after Katherine and Brandon died, even though neither of her brothers had bothered to even show up that day.

"I was just up late thats all" Ginny said "You know I slept in for once in my life"

"You sleep in...nah not possible, unless..." Fred said with complete sarcasm.

"You know what just for that I will tell you that you are right Fred Weasley" Ginny said,sounding just like their mother, and then laughed as her brothers looked at each other in shock and disgust, Ginny was never one to tell about her personal life.

"Ok well...oh yes mum wants everyone to come over for lunch, I think she said at 1" George said and then flew towards Oliver as a bludger almost hit him.

"FRED, GEORGE, STOP TALKING TO GINNY AND START PAYING ATTENTION TO THE DAMN BLUDGERS" Oliver screamed at them.

"Sorry Oliver" Fred called "That was actually supposed to hit you" he said a little quieter. The three of them laughed and they went back to their practice. Compared to how tired Ginny was she actually played really well. She caught the snitch once more before Oliver asked Harry to come help Ginny get some practice against another seeker.

"I don't know" Harry said, "I haven't practiced in forever." He actually sounded afraid to play Ginny, like if she were to beat him it would make him look bad. 'Well it will' Ginny thought and laughed silently.

"Oh come on Harry afraid that your wife'll beat you" Fred teased. Harry blushed at this, and Ginny laughed.

"Yeah Harry are you afraid of me" She teased and flew around him. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"But you see we run into a problem" Harry said smiling.

"And that would be?" Fred and George asked simultaniously.

"See I'm lacking one very important thing." Harry's smile grew to a grin.

"What would that be Mr. Potter" Ginny said.

"Well you see it's this contraption you use to fly, it's also used to clean in the muggle world" Harry said looking like he was deep in thought. This made Ginny laugh some more.

"Ahh well lucky we keep extras in the locker rooms" Oliver said "Accio Firebolt" he said pulling out his wand. A broom identical to the rest of the teams flew out of the door to the locker rooms and fell to the ground next to Harry.

"Ahh a Firebolt" Harry wined "Can't you get something a little better for the best damn team in the world? Firebolts have not really been used since they first came out in my fourth year."

"Oh poor Potter, doesn't have the best for once, however will he survive" Ginny called from the air "Now come on, the sooner you help us the sooner we can go home"

"Alright alright" Harry surrendered mounting the broom and flying up next to Ginny. "You're going down Mrs. Potter" he said quietly to her.

"In your dreams Mr. Potter" she snarled mockingly. She did do a very good impression of Malfoy. The rest of the practice ran pretty smoothly. Harry and Ginny were constantly throwing seemingly rude comments at each other jokingly while trying to catch the snitch before the other, Oliver blocked every single attempt at a goal by the chasers, Jennica Rodgers, Katie Bell, and Luke Parker, and as usual Fred and George hit bludgers in random directions, which were usually the exact same direction of Oliver, Ginny, Harry, or Luke, seeing as the other two girls would beat the living daylights out of them if there was even a single attempt at knocking them off their brooms.

When they were finished, it was nearly 1 in the afternoon. Harry was walking with Ginny to the locker rooms, so he could put the spare broom away before he went home to change quickly before heading over to the Burrow where she would be waiting for him.

"Thanks for helping us with practice today Harry" Oliver said walking past them into the locker room.

"No problem" he said, then after a moment of silence "I even went my hardest and my wife kicked my ass I am so ashamed with myself" he teased after they were the only ones still on the pitch.

"Well that just goes to show that no one should underestimate my outstanding abilities" Ginny teased back "Not even the famous Harry Potter, star seeker on the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts starting at his first year, ending with his 6th, could beat me"

"Wow my titles that long now huh?" he laughed as he noticed that Ginny was out of breath from saying so much at once. She shoved him and he shoved back.

"Hey" she squealed as she nearly fell over, "Come on we need to hurry, or by the time we get to my moms there will be no food left."

"Ok ok" he sighed and giving her a quick kiss put the broom away and apparated home. Ginny smiled and then walked over to her locker. She put her broom away, put the picture of Harry back into her bag, and got dressed. She tried to do her hair nicely since she pretty much looked like crap in her hurry to get to practice that morning, but it was no use, so she just pulled it back into a messy ponytail and apparated to the Burrow.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I am sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter, but I have been extremely busy with school and everything. So heres the next chapter. Please tell me exactly what you think, I'll probably rewrite this whole thing soon, after all I did write up to chapter 10 like a year ago.

* * *

Chapter 7 Weasley Chaos

Ginny aparated into a living room cluttered with people spanning ages from 2 months to around 46, maybe 47 (Ginny wasn't sure how old her dad was). There was Bill, his new girlfriend Alexandra Lexton (Lexi for short), and Bills two kids Megan Lynne Weasley, who was 9 years old, and Maxwell William Weasley who was 4. Bill had had two kids with Fleur before he caught her cheating on him and they got a divorce about 6 months ago.

Then there was Charlie and his girlfriend, Maxi Louis, whom the rest of the Weasley suspected would be joining the family soon enough, and there was Percy, and his wife Penelope with their kids, Lindsay Molly Weasley who was 5 and Mathew Arthur Weasley who was 2. Ginny had always thought it was funny that Percy was the only one to name his kids after their parents, seeing as when Ginny was in her 5th year at Hogwarts Percy would have nothing to do with their family.

Then there was Fred and Angelina who had one son before they got engaged, named Louis Mark Weasley, he was 1 year old, and Ron and Hermione with their two kids Allison Jane Weasley who was 2, and their son Alexander Albus Weasley who was 2 months old. She noticed also that George was there sitting at a table watching his siblings play with their kids. She could tell he was thinking about Katherine and Brandon, so she went and sat next to him.

"Oh...hey Gin" he said after a minute when he realised she was sitting there.

"Hey" Ginny said sounding concerned "How are you doing?" her tone remained very concerened sounding.

"Alright, I just can't help thinking that it just wasn't fair though, they were both so young, I would trade places with them in a second." he was holding back sobs, Ginny could tell. But he let a tear escape and more after that.

"It'll be ok" Ginny said "Katherine wouldn't want you to suffer like this would she?" she paused "Brandon never liked to see his dad unhappy. I'm not saying you need to move on George, but you do need to cheer up ok?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"I know Gin, I just...I just can't live without them, I go home everyday and walk passed Brandon's room, and I can just hear his little giggle, I can hear him trying out new words and asking me to play with him." George said as more tears fell.

"I know George, I know what it feels like to have lost someone you feel like you can't live without, even if it wasn't in the same way as you, I lost the person I couldn't live without for a while, but you have to keep those good memories of Brandon and Kat with you ok, never forget Brandons giggle or Kat's bright smile, because that's just what you'll need to get through this ok?"

George nodded and continued to watch the rest of the Weasleys. Ginny couldn't help but think how much more mature her brother had become since he had become a father, and then lost everything. Her brother used to be such the prankster, and he was always butting into her life. She remembered one particular afternoon in Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Her brothers had been such a pair back then, hardly ever seperated but now they had their own families to take care of, or at least George had had his own family to take care of.

Flashback

_"There you go" said Fred proudly. "Best range of love potions you'll find anywhere."_

_Ginny raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Do they work?" she asked._

_"Certainly they work, for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the wieght of the boy in question---"_

_"---and the attractiveness of the girl," said George, reappearing suddenly at their side. "But we're not selling them to our sister," he added becoming suddenly stern, "not when she's already got about five boys on the go from what we've ----"_

_"Whatever you've heard from Ron is a big fat lie," said Ginny calmly leaning forward to take a small pink pot of the shelf "What's this?"_

_"Guaranteed ten-second pimple vanisher" said Fred "Excellent on everything from boils to blackheads, but don't change the subject. Are you or are you not currently gloing out with a boy called Dean Thomas?"_

_"Yes I am," said Ginny. "And last I looked he was definately one boy not five. What are those?"_

End Flashback

"Gin..." Ginny was suddenly aware of someone talking to her. "Ginny are you ok love?" It was Harry. She hadn't noticed him apparate into the room.

"Oh...what...yeah I'm fine, just thinking thats all." she also noticed that George wasn't sitting next to her anymore. 'How long have I been sitting here?' she thought.

'Just long enough for everyone to wonder what is going on with you' Harry thought back.

'Great' she thought.

'Whats wrong Gin, something's up I can tell.' Harry's thoughts sounded worried.

'I've just been thinking about George Katherine and Brandon is all' she thought back at him.

'Ok well we can talk more about it later, but for now everyone is waiting for us.' The two of them got up and walked into the large remoddled kitchen. Ginny hadn't really payed attention to it at all before because of her constant thoughts about Harry, but now she did. It was a lot larger now, with a long table set for 16 with 4 highchairs around it. Then there was also a lower smaller kids table set for 3 for Max and Lindsay, and who else Ginny wondered. Megan insisted she was old enough to sit with the adults so there was a spot at the larger table for her and Mathew and Allison would sit in the highchairs, and there again was one extra seat. Who else was coming? Hermione would most likely either put Alexander to bed or hold him on her lap.

Ginny sat down at her usual spot between George and Harry. On the other side of Harry was Ron and then Hermione, then, to Ginny's surprise Remus and Tonks. 'So thats why there are extra seats' Ginny thought. At the head of the table was Mr. Weasley, and then on the other side there was Alexandra, Bill, and Megan, and then Fred, Angelina, Percy, and Penelope, Mrs. Weasley sat at the other end across from Mr. Weasley. Allison was in a highchair next to Hermione and Mathew next to Penelope. Tonks and Remus' daughter, Lilly Gueniveir Lupin who was 2 years old was in a highchair next to Tonks, and Louis was in a highchair next to Fred.

At the small circular table the rest of the kids were sitting waiting to get their food. There was Maxwell, and then Lindsay, and then there was Remus and Tonks' son James Sirius Lupin who was 5. The 3 kids were the best of friends. Even better than Ron Harry and Hermione had been. Even though Lindsay was a year younger, she was the leader of the group, everyone knew where she got her leadership qualities from. "Great we have another Percy on our hands" Bill had said one day when Lindsay had started telling the boys what to do.

Right now Lindsay was telling the two boys how to behave at a table, and she sounded proud of herself for remembering everything her dad had taught her. Ginny smiled at her neice. "Wow Percy she is so polite, how did you get a 4 year old to act like that?" George asked. He was really trying, Ginny knew but it was really hard for him, and she knew that too.

"Easy" Percy said "just keep her away from other kids who act like you did" he joked. The whole family had been really careful about what they said to George lately, like anything that had to do with raising kids was not said to him unless he brought it up. Anything about taking out the boys to see a quiditch game, or to play quiditch was also not mentioned. They knew George needed a little bit of time before he was going to be happy again, and it would be even longer before he started dating again.

The weird thing was, though, that George actually laughed at this. "Yeah, I bet you'll have fun raising her to be like you Perc. I was going to have a lot of fun with Brandon" He looked sad for a moment but then smiled. "Hey Bill," he called to the other end of the table. Bill looked up and leaned backward so as to hear George. "Want to take the kids outside later and play some quiditch?" Everyone in hearing range of George looked up at him. "Ok you don't need to stare at me guys" he said. Ginny hadn't looked at George but at Harry, Harry looked at George, surprise looking all over his face.

Ginny smiled. "Yeah that sounds like a great idea George, we can all play. Let's just see here who all plays quiditch, there's Bill, Charlie, Fred, you, me, Ron, and Harry, and the kids who are old enough to play would be... Megan, Max, Lindsay and James, so that would be a total of...11 people, and seeing as we have three seekers I will sit out so it can be just you guys, well plus Megan and Lindsay that is." Everyone else had gone back to eating, and Mrs. Wealsey was getting food for all the kids. George smiled at her.

"Thanks for not making it a big deal" he said quietly.

"If they keep acting like that you're never going to be happy." she said smiling and then went back to her food. After Ginny was done eating she went to go play with the kids who were done eating. Megan always liked to feel like she was the one in charge, so she just pretended to let Megan boss her around, when in fact Ginny was telling her everything they should do.

"Aunt Ginny" Megan asked "What should we play now?"

"Hmm... we could go chase the garden nomes in the backyard" she suggested, it had always been something she enjoyed when she was little, so maybe her neices and nephews would enjoy it too.

"Oh yes lets do that. Come on Lindsay and Max and James lets go chase the garden nomes." Megan said and the four kids ran into the back yard. Ginny went into the living room, where the adults now were and sat on the floor inbetween Harry's legs, who was sitting on the couch. They were talking about something but Ginny could tell Harry was not interested. So she got up and walked into the kitchen, claiming she needed a drink, Harry followed her.

* * *

A/N: There's chapter seven. Now if you want me to continue past chapter ten I suggest you review. I mean my time is very valuble, and I don't want to waste it writing a story no one likes. 


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I had this large authors note for you all, but then my computer decided to crash. So this is all you get. Here is chapter 8 for you!**

Chapter 8 Kids are so so smart.

"I saw you playing with Megan and James, you are going to make a great mother someday Gin" Harry said hugging her. He then kissed her passionatly.

Ginny smiled "Maybe even sometime soon" she said once they broke apart. Harry looked surprised. "Don't worry Harry" Ginny said reading his thoughts. "It's just a reoccuring thought in my mind lately."

"I know Gin, but we have to wait until after the war ok?" Harry asked "I really want to be able to be there for you when we finally do have a kid ok?"

"Yes Harry I know, its just I can't help wondering how it would be like to have my own kid" she sighed "but I understand your reasoning. I wouldn't want you to be gone all the time"

"And that my love is why we will wait until the war is over, and then we'll talk about it some more." Harry kissed her forehead "God Gin, you are the most beautiful woman in the world you know that?" Harry said kissing her forehead again.

"I've been told that a few times" Ginny smiled. Things were really changing for the better.

"A few times is not nearly enough" Harry said and hugged her. "Come on lets go back to the living room." Harry and Ginny walked back into the room and took up their usual spots, Harry on the couch, Ginny on the floor between his legs. She remembered one time they had been sitting like this in similar circumstances, a war was going on, and causing them to sacrifice something she did not yet know of.

Flashback

_"You'd think people had better things to gossip about," said Ginny, as she sat on the common room floor, leaning against Harry's legs and reading the _Daily Prophet_. "Three dementor attacks in a week, and all Romilda Vane does is ask me if it's true you've got a hippogriff tattooed across your chest"_

_Ron and Hermione both roared with laughter. Harry ignored them._

_"What did you tell her?"_

_"I told her it's a Hungarian Horntail," said Ginny turning a page of the newspaper idly. "Much more macho."_

_"Thanks," said Harry, grinning. "And what did you tell her Ron's got?"_

_"A Pygmy Puff, but I didn't say where"_

_Ron scowled as Hermione rolled around laughing._

_"Watch it," he said pointing warningly at Harry and Ginny. "Just because I've given my permission dowsn't mean I can't withdraw it ---"_

_"'_Your Permission,'"_ scoffed Ginny. "Since when did you give me permission to do anything? Anyway, you said yourself you'd rather it was Harry than Michael or Dean."_

_"Yeah, I would," said Ron grudgingly. "And just as long as you don't start snogging each other in public ---"_

_"You filthy hypocrite!" _

End Flashback

Ginny smiled. It had been a long time since she had thought about Hogwarts. Mainly because a lot of the time when she did she thought of terrible things like when she was stuck in the Chamber of Secrets, or the night that Dumbledore died and Harry decided to hunt down the Horcruxes himself, she hadn't know at the time how horrible the last would end up making her feel, but having Harry, and then losing him, had been the worst feeling in the world. She also would think of Dumbledore's funeral and when Harry dumped her for reasons that to her had seemed smart, but at the same time the most stupid thoughts in the world.

Harry looked down at his grinning wife. "What's up with you" he asked chuckling as she looked up at him, apparently startled.

"I was just thinking" Ginny replied.

"About???" Harry asked, now curious.

"Hogwarts, my fith year." she said and smiled more as she remembered when they first got together that year.

"Ohhhh..." Harry said and then decided to carry on the conversation so the rest of Ginny's family couldn't hear, why he had no clue.

'What about your fith year?" he thought at her.

'Lots of things' Ginny thought back.

'What kind of things?'

'Some scary things, some sad things, some extremely happy things that ended up breaking my heart.'

'Hey now, don't go and try to make me feel guilty.'

'I wasn't' Ginny lied.

'You were too," Harry thought 'you know my reasoning was understandable'

'Understandable yes, correct no' Ginny paused 'he still went after me didn't he even though we weren't together. He knew you loved me anyway'

'Yes Gin I know that, I put you in danger then, and that should make you understand what I'm doing now'

'I don't want to think about the war right now' Ginny thought.

'Ok well I'm going to go outside and play quiditch with the others, ok. You have fun talking with the girls.' he teased. Harry knew that Ginny didn't like talking with her brothers girlfriends and wifes, with the acception of Angelina and Hermione that is.

'Harry save me' she was thinking some time later when all the girls were talking about some boring topic or another.

'Oh you will survive' Harry thought back.

'Oh yeah, I'd like to see you come in here and listen to these people without falling asleep.'

'See being a guy and everything I don't have to listen to girls gossip or talk about weddings and all that other jazz'

'How much longer are you guys going to be playing I'm getting desperate here' Ginny thought frantically.

'We're almost done, hang in there I just have to catch that damn snitch before Ron does. Ah ha there it is. Okay Gin I'll be in in a minute just let me catch the damned thing.' Ginny almost laughed but then remembered she was in a room full of women and she wasn't paying attention to their conversation, meaning she could get into trouble by laughing if they were talking about something serious or sad.

Ginny stopped thinking at Harry and tried to get back into the conversation. They were talking about Fred and Angelina's wedding.

"Yup" Angelina said "and we're thinking about waiting until Louis can walk, Fred thinks he'd be a good ring bearer, I think he'd like to be a part of his parents wedding. What do you think Gin, after all you are the only one here who completely understands these kids."

"Huh... oh yeah that would be a great idea. Louis would look so cute carrying the rings up to the altar" Ginny was actually being asked about her opinion for a change, maybe they were finally realizing that she wasn't a kid anymore, that she was a very nice young married woman who wanted to have a family but was being forced to wait until the end of a war. 'Don't think like that Ginny' she scolded herself.

So the girls continued to talk about the wedding even after the guys all came in and sat down, and the kids fell asleep (with the exception of the eldest, Megan) in their parents lap. Ginny managed to escape to go talk with the guys in the kitchen where she truly belonged. She might like to look nice and everything, but she was very much a tomboy.

"So Bill, how long are Megan and Max with you?" she asked her brother, who was holding a very tired looking little boy and drinking a firewhisky.

"Fleur is going to meet us in Hogsmeade tomorrow when me and Alexandra go down to visit her son who is at Hogwarts" Bill said taking another drink.

"I didn't know she had a son" Ginny said.

"Well that would be because every time he comes over here with us you have made some excuse for not coming" Bill said.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that" Ginny said, she didn't want to make an excuse and lie to her brother, especially not Bill seeing as he was her favorite, because he never treated her like a child, but always as the woman she now was.

"It's all right, but anyways, the kids don't want to go with Fleur, apparently she's been seeing this guy who doesn't like kids, and he's not all that nice to them."

"Well does Fleur know that?" Ginny asked.

"From what I've heard from Megan she does and she doesn't seem to think it's that big of a deal" Bill was starting to get in his 'must protect my kids from their mother' mood. He truly hated Fleur, and apparently she didn't really care, as long as she got to see their kids once a week (which he didn't think she cared about either, and probably why he had primary custody) and he paid for everything Megan and Maxwell needed.

"Well it very much is a big deal" Harry spoke up "I was raised by people who didn't like me, and it really sucked. Megan and Max deserve more than that"

"Thats what I told Alexandra you would say" Bill said. Bill and Harry had become very good friends, though their friendship was nothing to match Ron and Harry's.

"So what are you going to do about it, Bill?" Ron asked. He had Allison laying asleep on his lap. It was nearly 9 o'clock so naturally the 2 year old was asleep.

"Well I gave Megan an owl a little smaller than Pig was, so she could write to me whenever something happens, I will keep the notes and take them into court so I can get full custody...the only problem is that I don't know if the kids will hate me for it or not" Bill sighed "No one ever told me being a parent was going to be so hard" he said.

"It's not that hard Bill" Ron said "not when your kids like you that is...but when they are on the other parents side, then its tough"

"And you know this...how?" Bill asked.

"Well just yestarday me and 'mione had a fight, and Alli wouldn't even come near me because I had hurt her mom's feelings" Ron laughed. "and then this morning, I was sleeping on the couch, Alli comes out and says 'mommy's really sorry daddy she wants you to come and say good morning to her' so I asked her how she knew this and she said that she didn't she was just guessing. I swear kids are so so smart"

"Yeah they are" Bill said looking down at Max "When I first met Alexandra, Max said 'daddy I like that girl, she's very nice, and very very pretty'" Bill laughed "obviously he proved to be right"

Ginny looked at her two brothers enviously. She wished she had a child to care for and play with, but she knew her time would come. Fred had a sleeping Louis on his lap, and George was holding Mathew for Percy. Percy was holding Lindsay, and Charlie being the only one without children besides Ginny was just sitting there drinking and talking with Mr. Weasley about something having to do with the ministry. Ginny wondered if Charlie knew about the war, and if so, was he helping? And when Harry said they were looking for the best she wondered if they had asked Ron to help, and if so, did Hermione know what was going on. She decided she would ask Harry all those questions later, but for now she was going to enjoy hanging out with her brothers, and her husband.

Ron noticed Ginny's gaze. "Don't worry Gin, you'll have kids someday" he said seeing through to her thoughts.

"I know" she said "Allison is so cute Ron" she said trying to get the attention off her.

"Yeah she is" Ron said "Hermione thinks she looks like me, but I think the oposite, she doesn't even have red hair."

"I agree with 'mione mate, her face looks just like yours" Harry said "Red hair or no" Ginny nodded.

"Well lets just hope Allison starts to look like her mother" Ginny said, everyone but Ron laughed.

"Hey!" he said.

"Sorry Ron but Ginny's right, no girl should have to look like you" Bill teased.

**AN: As I said earliar my computer crashed so this is all you get for now. Well... Please review. I might even decide I need to write more if enough people are reading this. So don't just stay in the shadows. If you like this story, even if you don't think you'll read more, please review. Every writer needs to know what people think of their stories.**


	10. Authors Note 2

**AN: Ok, I'm sorry to all of you who thought this was a chapter, but I just thought I'd let you guys know that as much as it seems like I've abandoned this story (and maybe I did), I'm going to continue with it. But I'm going to rewrite everything I have first. So hang in there ok? I'm going to post it with a different title (maybe) and I need ideas. So yeah. Tell me what you want to happen in the chapters that I've already posted so they'll be better.**

**Thanks to G.I.A.M.P. for encouraging me to continue with this.**

**Diger**


	11. AN

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for basically abandoning all my stories, but I've been working on them! **

**Here's what I've been working on currently and when you can hope to see it up:**

**What If?****: I'm currently rewriting what if to be a multi-chapter fic. I'm almost done with the first chapter and I hope to have it up very soon. I also hope to make it go along with the seventh book, so make sure you read it before you read this rewrite, but some things might make it so I can't make it to the book and still go with my plot, so I guess we'll all have to see.**

**Picture Perfect**** and ****Don't know the Truth****: Ok, so I've been working on writing it, but I've not been focusing on it as much as my other stories. So it might be a little while. You will definitely see another chapter before the end of August.**

**The Trouble with Skate****: Ok, so I haven't started writing the next chapter, but I know what is going to happen, so you can definitely expect to get another chapter within the first week of August.**

**No Longer Human****: Ok, so I've been kind of stuck on this one. I'm sorry about the delay, but I need some more ideas. I'll let you know when I am writing the next chapter.**

**In Loving Memory****: Kind of stuck here as well, but I know what I'm going to do for the next chapter. It will be mostly filler, but I hope it's ok. I'm hoping to have this up within a week after the release of **_**Eclipse**_

**Ok, so that's pretty much it. **

**Oh, and too my most wonderful Beta GIAMP: You are going to be editing a lot of crap for me next month. So you better be prepared.**


End file.
